Harry Potter and The Girlfriend
by PrincessAlex08
Summary: Harry has a girlfriend. Guess who?
1. Harry Potter and The Girlfriend

(Normal POV)

It was a warm day in the halls of Hogwarts. Harry Potter

was walking to his next class when he saw Cho Chang.Harry

though Cho was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Cho, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." said Cho sweetly

"Will you come to the Hogsmeadtrip with me?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes. I would love to." she said happily.

After that Harry walked in a daze to his next class. As Harry neared the

Potions class room, he saw his worst enemy, Artie. Artie was a tall, and

mean person to be around. He was going out with Pansy Parkinson.

Artie was tan with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

(Harry's POV)

I don't like Artie because he is always mean, and always gets away with it.

Artie's two best friends were Craig, and David. Craig was tall, and scarier

than the devil himself. David was tall with dark black eyes that you could

swear was the night. They worshiped the ground Artie walked on. They

were always around Artie, like two bodygaurds who were ready to attack

anyone who got to close, but the truth was they liked him because of the

protection he provided.

"Saw you were talking to Cho." he said in a cold voice.

"Yeah, so?" I said in a calm cool voice.

"What was it about?" he asked

"Nevermind that."

Wacth your back, Potter." He said with pure hate in his voice.

When I walked into the potions classroom Proffeser Snape was at his desk

getting ready for class. I took my usual seat next to Ron, and Hermonie.

"Sit down." said Snape in his usual silky voice. You could always tell his mood

from his voice. He wasn't in a good mood.

"take out your notes you took during last class." I took out my notebook that

had my notes in it. I couldn't belive I was actually going with Cho Chang to Hogsmead. Why would Cho want to go with me? I don't know but i'm glad

she is.

"Will you be going to Hogsmead this weekend?" asked Ron

"Yeah. Of course." I replied. I was about to tell him, and Hermonie who I was

going with, but was interupted when Professor Snape said:

"Do you know the answer Mr.Potter?"

"No Sir."

"Thought so. You might want to listen to what I say next time." He said finally

calling on Hermonie, who had her hand raised. Finally, it was the end of class.

As we walked to lunch I saw Cho walking with a group of 7th year girls. I

smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"What was that about?" Hermonie asked looking at me curiously.

"I'll tell you at lunch." I said as we walked to lunch.

"What is it?" asked Ron

"I'm going with Cho to Hogsmead." I said glowing

"Your not going with us?" asked Ron sounding a little hurt.

"No, I guess not." I hoped Hermonie would have a better reaction.

"That's wonderful Harry!" she said smiling.

"Yeah thats great." said Ron with uncertainly in his voice.

"Maybe we can all get a butterbeer together and talk." I said trying

not to upset Ron anymore.

"Sure." said Hermoine and Ron together. We ate lunch and headed to

our next class.


	2. The Day Before The Date

Harry Potter and the Girlfriend

Chapter 2: The day before the date.

Summary: The day Harry Potter has been waiting for is a day away

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I forgot to say that Jorjor and taylaugh08 helped in the last chapter. Thanks! Please Review.

(Harry's POV)

It was Friday, Harry was excited. The next day would be

the Hogsmeade trip with Cho. Harry was in the dormitory

in front the blazing fire, the portriat hole opened, it was

Hermoine, she was probably coming from the Library.

"What are you doing Harry?" she asked sitting down beside me.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." I ansered dazing into the fire.

"About Cho?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"A little." I ansered, now looking at her.

"Where's Ron?" I asked

"I don't know I think he..." she started to say

She was suddenly interupted by the portrait hole opening.

It was Ron. He looked sad.

"Hi Ron." I said uncertain if I should say something.

"Hello Harry, Hello Hermonie." He said, slumping into a chair next to Hermonie.

"What's wrong?" Hermonie asked.

"I wanted a date to Hogesmeade too." he said looking into the fire.

"Why do you want a date?" I asked

"Because." He said, " I thought it would be fun to go with someone, I asked all the girls I liked, but they all said no." he explained with a frown.

"Too bad." Hermonie said, feeling sorry for him.

"Will you go with me Hermonie?" He asked, smiling, and looking in her eyes.

Hemonie looked startled, so did I. I was surprized that Ron was that desperate, but then

Hermonie said something that I was not ready for.

"Yes." she said looking happy with her decision.

"You will?, oh Hermonie I am so happy, But this won't affect our friendship, will it?" he asked glowing.

" Of course not." she ansered smiling at him.

"Great." He said finally looking like himself.

I was so surprized, I was speechless. I was glad that Ron had somone to go with, and

I was glad that Hermonie accepted his offer.

"Can we double date with you and Cho?" Hermonie asked

"Sure, that would be Great." I ansered happy that they wanted to.

"It will be fun." Ron said,"We can separate once we get in there, and then get together in The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" he suggested.

"Sounds good." I said

Then we went up to bed to dream of the next day.


End file.
